The Noble Name Of Black
by Star Magick
Summary: HPSM What is time? What is reality? 'Tis simply how the human mind percieves its world. Meet two people -yet the same person- with a mystery of the soul that tests the boders of your imagination.
1. What The Heck?

A/N: This is a one shot fic, but depending on the feedback, I might continue it. Depends upon my schedule. Anyways, Enjoy!!!! 

**The Noble Name Of Black**

September first: the joyous day when the students returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Most students were happily entering the hall, so pleased to be back within the magical castle, and normally, he would be too… if he hadn't seen that _I know something you don't know_ she had on her face as he left. 

Still, it was good to be back. The year provided so many opportunities for mischief. Seeing as the school could teach him very little more, it provided suitable time for conjuring plans. There was also the fact that he and his friends could be together for one last year. 

The Marauders. They would go out with a boom. 

Sirius smiled at the thought and looked to his side where his best friend - James Potter - was sharing the same look of concealed glee. Both shared a secret smirk and headed to where the third and fourth members of their party were already seated. They had gotten separated in the rush to the carriages. 

They all greeted each other as Professor McGonnagal entered with the cold, shivering first years. Gazing up in wonderment at the enchanted ceiling, they followed the Deputy headmistress to the front. The Sorting Hat on the stool opened its "mouth" and began to sing the same thing it sang every year, but with new tunes and lyrics. 

It soon came to an end and applause filled the room. Raising a hand to silence his school, Professor Dumbledore began is annual start-of-the-term speech. "Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. A few start of term notices: the Forbidden Forest is just that. Hogsmeade is off limits to all below the third year, and is only to be visited on the selected weekends. 

"I am also please to announce that we are going to have a very special student joining our seventh years." 

Dread coursed through Sirius' veins. No. It couldn't be. That was the one thing that could ruin this seemingly perfect year. 

Dumbledore continued, "That is to say - a wand less witch." Excited whispers filled the room. 

"A wand less witch," muttered Remus - the third member of the Marauders - under his breath. "I heard they're really powerful, powerful enough to cure lycanthrope!" 

"We'll just have to ask her then, eh Padfoot?" James said, turning to his friend. "Sirius?" he added worriedly, seeing his friend's pale face and wide eyes. 

But Sirius wasn't listening. Mutely, he stood up and walked down the aisle, stopping a few feet in front of the head table. "You don't mean - you _can't_ mean - it's not _her_, is it?" That was the last thing he needed on this, his final year at Hogwarts. 

Eyes twinkling, Dumbledore replied cheerfully, "If you and I are thinking of the same young woman - and I daresay we are - then yes Mister Black, it is her." The Headmaster chuckled. "She was quite pleased about being in your year." 

"Bloody Hell," was all Sirius could manage before the doors swung open. 

"Sorry I'm late," said a sweet - clearly feminine- voice. "Have I missed the Sorting?" 

"Only just," smiled Dumbledore. 

"Oh poop, and I was so ~" The figure paused. "Sirius? Is that you? Why are you standing in the aisle? And why are you shaking like that?" 

Sirius' dread turned to pure rage. It seemed to consume his every thought. "You!" he snarled, pointing at her. 

"_Moi_?" asked the figure, raising a dainty hand and placing it on her chest. "Why Sirius dear, whatever do you mean?" 

"You," he repeated, seemingly oblivious to her last comment, "are so going to get it!" Getting out his wand, he started at her. The figure raised her hands up with the palms forward. Sirius' shoes immediately began to glow. Stopping, he gingerly placed one foot down, prepared for whatever horrors might come. The second his shoe was on the ground, the rim opened and let out a loud chorus of "I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt…" The hall burst into laughter. 

"Turn it off!" he roared, feeling the redness in his cheeks. 

"Fine," the figure said and the singing stopped. Pulling down the hood that was up, the female that was previously hidden beneath it initiated a large pout. Long silver hair flowed down her sides and blue eyes - very similar blue eyes - twinkled mischievously at Sirius. Seeing his glare, she added, "It wasn't that bad! Besides, it was payback for the lack of letters!" 

From his seat at the Gryffindor table, James let out a low whistle and looked between his best friend and the girl. "Padfoot! You've been holding back on us! All this time, you've had a girl to snog and you didn't even say anything!" 

"Good Lord!" exclaimed Sirius. 

"Oh - My - God!" shrieked the girl, looking as though she might start hyperventilating. "You," She pointed at James, "have just corrupted my innocent mind. Me? Snogging Sirius? Do you have any idea how many things are just _wrong_ with that picture?" 

"Has your mind ever actually been innocent?" asked yet another voice from behind the girl. This time it was a woman with long black hair (that seemed to shimmer emerald green) and garnet eyes. 

"Setsuna!" the girl whined. "You're supposed to be on my side!" 

"My apologies," said Setsuna with a hint of a smile. Walking past the girl , she made her way up to the head table where she sat next to Professor McGonnagal. "You may continue professor," she said to Dumbledore. "I am sure they are quite done." 

"Of course," said Dumbledore graciously. "Please try it on." He gestured from the girl to the hat. 

Shrugging, the girl walked up - sticking out her tongue at Sirius as she passed - and put on the hat. Sirius stayed where he was and prayed to God that luck would be on his side. The hat was silent for a few moments before yelling out it's decision. 

"Gryffindor!" 

Said house gave a very loud cheer. Sirius, on the other hand, groaned and hid his face in his hands. 

Dumbledore beamed. "Now that the sorting is officially over, I would like to introduce this gifted young lady." He motioned to the girl who gave a little wave, a blush staining her cheeks. "Please welcome Miss Serenity Black!" 

There was a deafening silence in the hall before three voices at the Gryffindor table called out the same thing. 

"Serenity _Black_?!" 

* * *

A/N: Kinda cheesy, yes I know. Like I said, this is a one shot fic --- I think. Depends. So, if you really want more (and it has to be a I-can't-live-without-knowing-what-happens want) then hit that review button! 


	2. Mysterious Bums from Nowhereland!

A/N : Yes, yes I am back with the next chapter! ~sighs~ I am continuing this fic… merely because I think that it will be a break from my mysterious love stories! * sweatdrops * … and the fact that I got 33 reviews for a prologue that I thought would get little to none!!! Anyways, I hope you're entertained and not entirely confused. 

P.S. Have fun finding out whose who!! ^_^ 

P.P.S. The song "Seasons" by Ayumi Hamasaki inspired the first part of this chapter… not that I understood more than a few words… I think it was just the basic feeling you know? 

** The Noble Name of Black**

Raindrops struck the window with a tiny tap sound. Leaning her head against the windowpane, she traced the water dribbling down with her finger. The glass was cool underneath her fingers. "How ironic that the weather can do what I cannot… cry," she whispered to herself. For it was true. A long time ago, she had promised herself she would never cry for what she had lost that fateful day. 

But oh! She had thought about it long enough. She wasn't what everyone thought she was. Sure, it was still _her_, and she had the same personality, but they didn't know how much she had hidden deep inside for fear they would shun her. She knew she ought to trust them more - they were after all her best friends - but she felt that it was her secret. If she told, it would be like giving up a part of herself, and she didn't want to see their betrayed eyes if she did. 

Her thoughts wandered to those she had left behind what seemed like such a long time ago. If they could see her now! She doubted they would even recognize her. She had changed in more ways than one. Had they changed? What had happened? Was the evil still out there? Did her friends… her family need her help? Oh, if only she hadn't… well, that was the past now. 

How was _he_ doing? Sure, others hadn't liked him very much, and most of the time with reason, but all he really needed was a friend. For a long time he had been completely alone. How did he stand it? The aloneness? She would never be able to bear it, of that she was sure. Heck, she couldn't even stand being completely alone for one night! Perhaps he was the reason… 

She was the only person who had ever been nice to him, at least that she was aware. Perhaps that's why he thought… but he didn't. He couldn't. It would cause way to many problems for everyone. Her eyes filled with tears at the thought. How unfair for him! 

No! She wouldn't cry! For once in her life, she would be strong. If she let one tear fall, then the entire dam she had built would come crashing down and all the years' worth of tears would come spilling out. 

She missed her life, and was ashamed to admit it. Sure, her friends were great, but there would always be that place that only those seven people could fill. The sad thing was, she would never get to see them again. For all she knew, they were all dead. The thought in itself made her want to get up and smash everything that was nice in her tiny room. How dare she have happiness, luxury - peace!- while they may be dead or dying! 

If her friends knew these thoughts, she probably wouldn't be left alone ever again. She loved them dearly, but they could be too overprotective sometimes… 

She sighed and realized all she could do was hope… and love. She would love them all until the day she died. 

‡¤†¤‡

"So… what did you call us over for?" 

"That." 

"Yeah… it's a man…" 

"Looks like a bum to me!" 

"A bum in a dress?" 

"Nobody said bums had fashion know-how!" 

"Wait… you called us over to look at a bum?! I thought it was something important!" 

"Hey! He fell from the sky!" 

"From… _THE SKY_????" 

"Yup." 

"Great! Just what we need! Bums from space! Weren't those three transvestites enough?" 

"Koi!" 

"Yeah, yeah…" 

"So what do we do now?" 

"Well, there's a bum in a dress…" 

"Jeez! Doesn't this guy know anything! If you want to cross-dress, you have to do it right!" 

"Well, they can't _all_ be as good as you." 

"I'll take that as a compliment." 

"Well, we know one thing for sure!" 

"What's that?" 

"He's not a werewolf 'cause this garlic bread doesn't effect him!" 

_Silence…_

"Well that's good news!" 

"Again, what do we do now?" 

"I suppose we could take her to _her_ house…" 

"WHAT? Are you insane?!?! What if he's some intergalactic rapist and he… you know… rapes her!!!!" 

"'Cause we all know you gotta watch out for those intergalactic rapists. They're _so_ sneaky!" 

"Quiet you! I'm not taking any chances! I almost let that pony tailed freak touch her! Luckily, I saved her in time!" (Insert violent smacking noises) 

"Is it me, or does anyone else remember it being little different?" 

"Just go with her!" 

"'K…" 

"He doesn't appear to have any traces of negative energy." 

"Okay, then let's just take him to her apartment! Besides, if he does turn out to be an 'intergalactic rapist', we'll just blast him." 

"Can we skip the apartment part and get straight to the blasting!" 

"No! Let's just take her over there and get this over with!" 

"…Fine!" 

‡¤†¤‡

Usagi was jerked out of her thoughts by a loud knock on the door. "Com - IIIIIIIIING!" The last part of her sentence was rudely cut off as she tumbled off the window seat in her apartment. Gingerly rubbing her rear-end, she made her way to the door. 

"Hello?" she said, opening the door. There, all waiting not-so-patiently outside her door, were her senshi (with the exception of Saturn and Pluto), all grinning innocently. "Minna! What are you all doing here?" She hadn't been expecting them, no doubt about that. If she had, she probably would have… tidied more than usual… or at least asked Mako-chan to bring over some cookies. 

"No time to chat Usagi-chan!" announced Minako, barrelling past Usagi. The others followed the suit, Haruka and Makoto taking up the rear. They were carrying an odd shaped _something_ covered in a white sheet. Usagi watched mutely as the duo swung the package onto the couch and winced as it made a sound that could not possibly be good. This was followed by a sheepish laugh as a moth fluttered out of her couch. 

Thoroughly confused, Usagi shut the door, and glanced at her friends. Something was definitely up judging by the way they all stood around the something covered in a white sheet. "Um, guys? What's with the white… thing?" 

Simultaneously, they all let out an awkward laugh. It was rather… creepy. 

"You see Usagi-chan…" began Rei, but was interrupted by a thunk. All eyes turned to the white sheet covered something. There, from beneath the sheet, was an arm. A human arm! 

Usagi looked between the arm and her friends who were all trying to look nonchalant. "Oh - My - God!" All eyes now turned to her. "You - you killed someone!!!!" 

"WHAT? No!" exclaimed Makoto, looking frantic. 

"You murdered someone and you're stashing the body at my apartment! Oh my God! We're all going to be arrested! They'll take us to jail! We'll have to use those gross toilets with the sinks on top! We'll die!!" She let out a huge gasp. "I'll miss the new Sailor V video game!!!!" She started to sob loudly, ranting on and on about all the video games and movies and whatnot she'd miss. 

The senshi looked at each other and nodded. "USAGI!!!!" 

The blonde bunny looked up and sniffed. "You know! I'm ashamed at you! It's one thing if it's a youma or some scantily clad female trying to take over the world, but it's something completely different if it's - it's a … bum in a dress?!?!" 

By now the senshi had pulled off the sheet exposing the bum. Usagi could tell that he was alive by the fact that his chest was moving. However, she couldn't see his face because it was cover in very greasy, very stringy hair and no one volunteered to move it. 

"As you can tell, we didn't murder anyone," said Michiru calmly, sitting down on a chair. 

"We simply found him in the park, and decided that we should take him here seeing as it was closest," added Ami. 

"So… why did you decide to pick up the bum and bring him to my house?" wondered Usagi, sitting on the floor, trying to process what had happened in the last few minutes. "I mean, I don't mind (much), but what made this particular bum more special than all the other bums out there?" 

"He fell from the sky," said Rei impatiently, tapping her foot and crossing her arms. 

"From the sky…" echoed Usagi awestruck. She immediately perked up. "Like the Starlights?" 

"He better hope not," muttered Haruka, glaring at the man who occupied her koneko's couch. She made a silent vow to blast him with her space sword if he turned out to be either an intergalactic rapist, or an annoyingly annoying singing idol who sang the same damn song over and over and over and over… 

The man in question made a groaning noise and started to move. Everyone made an eep! noise and backed up a couple steps. Sitting up, the man moved his hair out of his face and peered around groggily at the room. He studied each of them for a second, until he came to Usagi. 

"Serenity?" he choked out. "But you're dead!" 

Usagi blinked. "Eh?" 

  


  


  


A/N: So… what did you think? Was it funny? Please tell me it was funny!! I must admit, this is the first humour … ANYTHING that I've ever written. I didn't think the first chapter was funny until my friends assured me that they laughed… a lot. * smiles * I think I'm going to have fun with this fic. * grins evilly* Until next time! 


	3. The Depression of Summer

A/N: Quick update ne? Well, as soon as I figured out what direction this fic was going to, I got super excited! WARNING: If you don't like works where you have to gradually piece together what's going on, and/or think while reading, you might want to turn away. I'm hoping I don't lose readers, but it is going to be pretty confusing for the first few chapters. Let's just say, _It's all how you perceive time_. Now, I'm going to answer some reviews:   
**Heather Paulson:** Not funny at all? That's not what I got from my friends. Maybe we just have different tastes.  
**Kath:** Interesting in a good way I hope ^_^   
**Koosei:** Not quite *evil snicker*  
** Ladytigera21:** I suggest you turn away right now if you don't like being confused. This is plotline is going to test both your imagination and your memory.   
**Alcandre:** Thanks for the compliment! I thought it was rather funny myself. (And I too would act sooo like that *sweatdrops*)  
**Lady Light:** You'll just have to wait to find out, ne?   
**Final-Fan:** You do mean odd in a good way right? Whatever, I'll take it as a compliment because people call me odd and I still like me ^_^   
**SailorVeggie SailorAnime:** That part was my favourite too! *winks*  
**Ancient-Legend:** I have to admit, when I started the fic, it was going to be kind of like that… okay, totally like that, but then my crazy overactive imagination took over so now it's waaaay original and waaaay confusing.  
**angelwings6117:** Was it? Or was it the present? Or maybe the future?  
**angel of the white moon:** *hugs* Not a flashback per say, and there are no dimensions in this piece. (Utterly confused yet?)   
**~Uh-Oh~:** Stoppit! You're making me blush! I did write this one faster, but I hope you like it just as much as the others! It's not quite as funny, (okay, not even close) but there will be more humour, I'm just experimenting with something.  
**Chibi-ami:** Wow! You babble like me! Congrats! But like I said up there ^, if you don't like being confused, and/or works that require you to actually think, then you should probably turn away. I'm hoping you don't though!   
**SerinityRules:** *gasps in outrage and puts hands on hips* Says you! (Won't even bother to go into that…)  
**Shinia:** Thankies! ^______^  
**Himeno Midori:** When I read you're review, I burst out laughing… So did my friends. Anyways, Let me just say things aren't always as they appear. (*giggles* wonder what he would think…) 

I think that covers everything, so on with the fic! 

**The Noble Name Of Black**

Summers were bloody hell; it was officially official. Who was the idiot who decided to make a break of two months in the middle of the school year? Sure, it was a break from classes (i.e. Potions), and revising and exams, but it opened the door to wandering thoughts. What was Voldemort up to? Had the Death Eaters killed anyone? What were Ron and Hermione doing? Was Sirius really gone…? 

Running a hand roughly through his hair, Harry Potter plopped down angrily on his tiny bed. His whole life had been question after question. It changed him. Sure, he still had the unruly black and piercing green eyes, not to mention the lightning shaped scar on his forehead, but he was no longer the anxious eleven-year-old who first entered Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now (though he didn't even know it himself), he was a hardened and depressed sixteen-year-old who wanted the family life he had thrice been cheated out of and a received a destiny he never wanted. 

It didn't help that he wasn't allowed out of his house. Strict orders from Dumbledore. The whole blood protection thing was getting to be a real pain. Come on! How dangerous could Privet Drive be? Then again, Dementors had appeared here last year, almost earning him an expulsion from Hogwarts. And those had been sent by Umbrigde. Voldemort was like ten times more powerful, evil and sadistic than even her. The thought made Harry's insides churn. How the hell was he supposed to kill Voldemort? 

There was a sharp rap at the door. A second later, Uncle Vernon stuck his fat head in. "Come on out boy! Supper's ready! We don't want you to get malnourished do we?" The man gave a forced laugh. Rolling his eyes, Harry got up and followed his uncle down the stairs. "No need to write those… people and tell them we're not treating you right eh?" 

"No," said Harry flatly, sitting down at the table. Immediately, Dudley (and all his other four hundred pounds) started inching his chair away. Since the last encounter with the Dementors, Dudley had become more… reserved around Harry, but for once in his life, Harry found he didn't care all that much. What use was it being pleased about it if Voldemort was out on the loose? 

A plate of roast, carrots and mashed potatoes was set down in front of him. Harry started to eat slowly, not tasting any of the food placed in front of him. If he had so much as looked at his aunt, he would've seen that she had a deep - something in her eyes. In was a mixture of pity, fear and understanding. The next instant, it was gone and she sat down next to her husband. 

"So Duddykins, what are you planning on doing for the rest of the summer?" asked Aunt Petunia cheerfully, eyeing her son. "I do hope you'll bring your friends over here for tea more often. I would _so_ like to know them better! They seem like such nice young fellows." 

"Come now Petunia, the lad's a man now!" said Uncle Vernon, chuckling a bit. "He wants to be out in the world, not staying cooped up at home!" 

"At least he _gets_ to go out into the world," Harry muttered darkly, jabbing his roast with his fork. 

Uncle Vernon bristled angrily. "Now see here boy, we let you stay in this house, even with this Voldywart person after you! Besides, we're not even the ones who made the confounded rule of no going outside; it was that crackpot fool of blasted school, so don't you be giving us that attitude!" 

Harry said nothing, but glowered at his uncle. Though he was quite angry with Dumbledore for numerous reasons, he still thought that the Headmaster did have his best wishes at heart. But then again, he had had Sirius' best wishes at heart, and this is exactly how Sirius' predicament had started out… 

There was a long silence at the table, until Aunt Petunia finally cleared her throat. "Err, if you don't mind me asking Harry, how is the situation with um, Voldemort going?" The last part came out as a whisper, and Harry could tell that she was trying to seem nonchalant. Uncle Vernon gaped at her. 

"Oh, he's peachy! He's already killed two people in front of me and now I learned that I'm the only one that can kill him! Isn't that smashing?" Harry said with both bitterness and sarcasm. The Dursleys all avoided his eyes, Dudley out of fear, Uncle Vernon because he wanted nothing to do with the boy, and Aunt Petunia, for another reason altogether. "I'm done," muttered Harry, getting up to leave. 

"Now see here -!" started Uncle Vernon, he too standing up, who seemed ready to give Harry a piece of his mind. A hand on his arm stopped him. He looked down to see Petunia mutely shake her head. Frowning darkly, Uncle Vernon sat back down and stuffed a forkful of carrots in his mouth and began chewing loudly. 

Standing there, wondering what on earth had happened, Harry just looked at his aunt in amazement. Sensing his gaze, she turned and gave him a pointed glare that clearly told him to go upstairs. Taking the hint, Harry nodded to her and walked out of the kitchen just as he heard Uncle Vernon bark loudly, "Why on _earth_ are you standing up for the boy Petunia?" 

That was a good question! Normally, Aunt Petunia would have been treating them exactly like the others did - as if he didn't exist or as if he was something particularly fowl and disgusting. This promised to be an interesting eaves drop. 

"Really Vernon, there's no reason!" The sound of a chair scraping back from the table was heard and Harry could only imagine that Aunt Petunia had stood up. There was a short pause, then a sigh from his aunt. "Vernon, you can't possibly understand what Voldemort is like. He killed hundreds, perhaps thousands of people with one - one swish or something of that sort! Now, I am the only blood relative of that boy, and he _is_ my sister's son, and though I may not like nor love him, I think I owe it to him to be at least a smidge nice. Did you not see the dead look in his eyes when he returned from his - his school?" 

"Petunia, I still see no reason to treat him so well! His kind are all freaks! We shouldn't mingle with people like that! Having _him_ in the house is a liability in itself! What if this evil fellow decides to come and kill us?" Another sound of a chair scraping back, signalling Uncle Vernon had stood up as well. 

"That won't happen." 

"And how do you know that? He could burst in through that door and kill us all with some hocus pocus!" roared Uncle Vernon, banging his fist on the table. 

"Damn it Vernon! Can't you take my word on something for once?" cried Aunt Petunia angrily. 

Harry figured this would probably be the time to dart back to his room. His instincts proved to be correct, for as soon as he closed his bedroom door, he heard Aunt Petunia rush upstairs and slam her bedroom door. Feeling completely depressed over everything, Harry fell back on to his bed once again, staring up at the stucco ceiling. Why did everything seem to happen to him? Was he destiny's plaything? 

It was that stupid prophecy's entire fault! Why did it have to be him that kills Voldemort? Why couldn't it have been Dumbledore? Dumbledore was so much more powerful than he! Why couldn't there be a prophecy about him?! Then at least he would know how it felt. 

There was a tapping on his window. He looked up to see Hedwig tapping at the window in an irritated way. Getting up, he opened the window and Hedwig flew in and settled on his desk. She stuck out her leg. On it was a letter and a package. This was puzzling. His birthday wasn't for another week. Odd. 

Giving Hedwig an affectionate pat, Harry untied the package. Inside was a letter… from Dumbledore. 

_Dear Harry  
I trust your summer has been unexciting. I also believe that you are quite upset by the fact that you are not permitted to leave your Uncle and Aunt's residence. It is for the best. Voldemort is gaining in both power and followers, and if you were to leave the protection of your mother's blood, it could be disastrous for both you and the wizarding world. The Ministry itself is having a difficult time trying to capture Death Eaters. Many lives have been lost, and I'm afraid only more shall be before the war is finished. They are having a field day trying to keep all the murders out of the muggle news. Which brings me to my next point. In the package I have enclosed a journal. I want you to write down all your feelings, all the emotions you've kept inside and anything else that might interest you. It would not be wise to keep them bottle up.   
Have no fear. Things will get better.   
-A. Dumbledore._

Anger filled Harry. He had no idea how Harry was feeling! Was he ever a fifteen (almost sixteen) year old who had to save the entire world? Somehow, Harry didn't think so. He opened up the package to find a green leather bound journal. Raising an eyebrow at it, he realized Dumbledore was probably right. He really shouldn't keep everything inside, and seeing as he had also been forbidden to owl anyone as the letters might be intercepted and or they might pin point the location of his whereabouts, that's exactly what Harry had been doing. 

The question was: where to start? So much had happened in the last few months, it was mind-boggling: Umbridge, Voldemort, Sirius and so on and so forth. Well, perhaps he should just start at the beginning. 

_July 24th  
My name is Harry Potter. My story starts out one fateful night when…_

  


  
A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? I hope it wasn't the last one. In my opinion, I think I got most of the characters well, in character, except for perhaps Petunia, but hey! I have an explanation coming. Oh, and please note that the chapters will get longer starting with the next one. These first three were basically fillers or whatever. ^_^;; Anyways, see you all next chapter! 


	4. More Than Enough Humiliation

A/N: *looks at reviews* Wow! 62 for the first three chapters and I haven't even hit 5000 words yet. It's a new record! I would go through all the reviews, but I'm super tired, and my neck hurts so let's just do a few, and then get to the fic, kay? 

**Lady Light:** Err… they're not? Okay, well they are, but you won't get it until later on.  
** Whee:** Not as far as anyone knows ^_^   
**Starlytemint:** I'm glad you like it! I happen to like Guardian Angel myself... I reviewed, you just didn't know it was me (am soo sneaky!) ^^;;  
** Lariren:** Well, you're on the right track (darn it), but you have a few things mixed up. It is nowhere NEAR as simple as that. You'll see… in a few chapters… *laughs* I completely befuddled my A+ average friend. All she had to say at the end of my _very long_ description was, "You're so insane." 

Oh! But before I start, I have to say one thing. I was chatting with my friend Sam while she was reading this. She laughed and laughed over the first two, before promptly yelling about the third where Harry was the main character. Her exact words? "I vote Harry off the island! (insert island emoticon here)" 

**The Noble Name of Black**

Hogwarts was… interesting. A thousand kids from ages eleven to seventeen all crammed into a - okay, it was a rather large space, but you get the drift - all studying to become the best wizards and witches they could be. Still, take away all the moving paintings, walking suits of amour, walls pretending to be doors, and mystical ceilings, and it was basically a school, still filled with jealousy, crushes and kids making excuses for not doing their homework. 

For any regular student, this would have been nothing out of the ordinary. Waking up to the same faces you'd seen for the past few years (or in the case of the first years, weeks), eating in the same hall, being taught be the same teachers, etcetera. You would have thought that all the similarities would have made for a very dismal year. Fortunately for the entire population, there were a select few that made the school year a bit more action packed. 

Shaking her head, Serenity looked around the hall in wonder. She'd never been to a wizarding school before, and was quite overcome by it. Never in her life had she been in the same place with as many wizards and witches her age before. And they were all… abysmally weaker than her, but they were still a lot more fun than the muggles she'd spent the last few years with. Sure, she had Setsuna, but she didn't count. No one to talk about quidditch to, or argue about which Weird Sister was cuter. Now, she was in a place chalk full of people just waiting for the word _quidditch_ to be said. 

Not to mention people just waiting to be pranked. 

Imagine her surprise upon learning that her dearest brother had a little _group_ called the Marauders, that specialized in pranks. She remembered being outraged when she heard some sixth years talking about them. There discussion had then turned to what a hunk Sirius Black was, and Serenity had chosen that moment to tune out. That was something she _really_ didn't need to hear. Ewww much? 

Speaking of which… 

See Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew walk into the hall. See girls of all ages swoon over first two, while seemingly ignoring the latter two. Poor, poor Moonie and Wormtail. Of course, Serenity would not say this all out loud. That would release the information that she new their "secret" nicknames, and then there would be an interrogation upon how exactly she had stumbled upon said information. That was something that was private knowledge, and she wanted it to stay that way. 

Unlike the rest of - she glanced around - the rest of the girls in the hall, she did not fall all over herself when she saw them. Perhaps it was because they were with Sirius, she may never know, but she simply didn't do it. It wasn't that they weren't handsome, oh no, for they were all quite the lookers (except for perhaps Peter… he seemed to be what Sirius would label a twit - made you wonder why they hung out together). Seeing as Sirius was immediately out of the running for cutest, for reasons apparent, her next choice - along with every other female with eyes - would have to be James. 

His deep black hair stuck out in odd angles, falling all over the place, making him seem very cute in Serenity's opinion. Mischievous hazel eyes peered out from black-rimmed glasses. He wasn't exactly tall, but he wasn't short either… he was more of an average size. He had one drawback though, at least from what she could see. He seemed to be rather conceited, but Serenity was sure he had a good heart… somewhere. 

The second after James would have to be Remus. He was slightly taller than James, by about half an inch, and had light brown hair and pale grey eyes. His skin seemed to be rather pale, and he had the look of someone who enjoyed nothing more than to curl up with a good book on a cold wet day, but she knew from the little information that she had gathered from Sirius that he could be just as rambunctious as both he and James. 

The last was Peter, and just by looking at him you could tell why. He was a small, mousy haired boy who seemed to jump at even the slightest noise, and was often found trying way too hard to fit in. Propping her head up on one hand, Serenity looked at the boy. It wasn't that she didn't like him, no, it was the fact that he seemed to have taken to blushing when he was around her and she found it rather… distracting. 

Then there was Sirius. What could she say about him? Err… he had black hair? Serenity sighed to herself. She couldn't help it if she didn't look at him _that_ way. Brothers and sisters just didn't do that! It was wrong! I mean, how spooked would someone get if you walked straight up to someone and started rambling on and on about how utterly attractive your sibling was? Well, she could say that he would be attractive to the opposite gender. Let's just leave it at that. 

She watched as James nudged Sirius and nodded towards her. Putting on her most innocent smile, she giggled silently as Sirius fought against James, clearly trying to make excuses of things he had forgotten to do. Unfortunately for him, Serenity decided to help James out a bit, making him about ten times stronger with the wave of a hand. How utterly hilarious it was to see both Sirius' and James' eyes widen and Sirius suddenly get hurled onto the bench. Discretely waving her hand, the younger Black made her spell dissipate. 

"You enjoy ruining my life, don't you?" hissed Sirius sitting down properly across from her while his friends hid their snickers behind their hands and sat down as well. Sirius glared at his sister. "Ever since you got here, it's like you've been doing everything to show me up. Any specific reason?" 

"Err - no?" replied Serenity cheekily, beaming at her brother. She took a sip of her morning Green tea. "You're just so fun to bug! See, I do the most harmless of pranks - like the one you just experienced - and you go all grrr on me. It's quite amusing to see." She saw Sirius wince when he touched his stomach. "You're not hurt are you?" her voice changing into a worried tone. The girl's brows furrowed in concern. 

Sirius sent her a small smile. "You couldn't have thought of that before you sent me flying into the table could you?" He let out a bitter chuckle. He looked over at his sister, who lowered her eyes. "I'm fine," he assured her. 

"Awh, isn't that just the sweetest thing you've ever seen Moonie?" drawled James with a smirk to his friend seated next to him. "Nothing like sibling love! Of course, _we_ wouldn't know. You know, we're pitiful only children. See, before, nobody was better than anybody else, because we all revelled in our non-sibling - err - ness." His smirk turned into a sheepish grin, and he ruffled his hair. 

Serenity raised an eyebrow at him, both because of the grammatical error (or whatever it was) and because of the ruffling of the hair. He seemed to do that a lot, she realized. "We'll you're certainly underprivileged then. No one to pull pranks on." She shook her head with an expression of mock sadness. "Of course, it gets to be a pain when said sibling doesn't bother to write! I got home to mom," - Serenity shuddered here - "only to be told you ran away to a friend's house." Sniffing, she added, "I was all alone in our home dearest with only mother and _Kreacher_." 

Frowning, Sirius replied nonchalantly, "First of all, if you had told me where you were going to be, I might've found the time to write, but as it was, I didn't want to pay and or borrow an owl to deliver a message to who knows where. Secondly, you're complaining about being alone with mother and Kreacher for all of what? A month? I was alone with them for seven years! All because of your stupid wandless magic!" 

"Okay, as interesting as this quarrel is," interjected Remus with a small smile, "perhaps we should stop this now, before another embarrassing moment is created." He, Prongs and Wormtail had to hide their smiles at Sirius now scarlet face. 

"Hey, as the muggles put it, it ain't over until the fat lady sings," Serenity replied with a grin. 

"Then why haven't you sung yet?" asked Sirius laughingly. He was immediately pelted with many, many crumpets, all bouncing back after hitting him. He put his arms up in defence, and yelled, "SERENITY!" just as the crumpets stopped. This resulted in most of the hall looking at him - again. Looking at his sister, he found her looking bored. 

"You know, you take all the fun out of pranks. You fall victim way to easily," was her statement as she began picking at her nails. Looking up at him, she added, "Sorry if I'm ruining your image, but you know, you really should try to conceal your anger." 

The Marauders laughed behind their hands. So rare was it to see Sirius get so flustered, and because of a girl! Usually it was the other way around, the girl walking up to him, getting flustered and promptly leaving in a fit of babbles. Mind you, this was his sister, so obviously the same rules didn't apply. 

There was a giggling group of Gryffindor girls approaching. At the front was a very pretty red head with stunning green eyes. Recognizing her almost instantly as Lily Evans, Serenity cast her gaze on James, who was trying to seem unaffected, while casting quick looks at the red head. Giggling to herself, she waited until the group of girls had sat down. 

"It's not polite to stare Potter," she said, completely amused by the situation. The boy in question looked towards her and blushed, trying to over it. Sirius, Remus and Peter on the other hand, tried to hide their smiles. James had completely forbidden them to jest with him, but Serenity had made no such pact. "I mean, if you like her, just ask her out," added Serenity, looking thoughtfully over at the red head. 

"What are you talking about?" James said trying to be fierce, but failing miserably. He crossed his arms and glared at her. "I do not like Evans!" Each word was pronounced sharply, implying the point - even if it wasn't the truth. "She's just a girl!!" 

Oh yeah, that won the Maturity award of the year. _She's just a girl!_ Honestly! Serenity shook her head at that comment. If James wasn't interested in _girls_, it wasn't any of her business. A smile appeared on her face at that thought. Oh, one day this would be great blackmail material. 

Perhaps she should have a notebook to write all this great blackmail stuff in. I mean, Sirius' sexy shoes and James dislike of girls. Yep, that's what she'd have to do. 

Standing up, Serenity announced, "Well, since you care nothing for her, you won't mind if I go introduce myself!" She smiled brightly before stepping over the bench and making her way down the long of the bench. She smirked when she heard James' next comment. 

"Bloody hell Padfoot! Your sister is a menace!" 

That one comment made it all worthwhile for Serenity. Holding back giggles, she made her way closer and closer to the group of girls. They noticed her when she came within a meter of them, and abruptly stopped talking. This could only be for one reason: she was her brother's sister, and that brother just happened to be the best friend of one James Potter. From the gossip she had collected from around the school, she realized that this particular group of girls didn't seem to like the Marauders very much. 

Stopping before them, Serenity smiled brightly and said, "Hello. Would you mind terribly if I sat with you? I was getting quite fed up with those juveniles over there." She nodded her head towards her brother and friends. There was a loud "hey!" from that vicinity, but was rudely cut off as some form of breakfast bun mysteriously lodged itself into each of their mouths. The girls giggled as the four Marauders choked and gagged on the buns. 

"Will they be alright?" asked one girl with worry in her voice. She had short blonde hair and big blue eyes. She looked anxiously over at where the gagging sounds were coming from. Her eyes settled on one guy… her brother. Realization dawned on her. 

"Oh, he'll be fine. He's used to choking on his enormous ego," Serenity assured her. The girl gave a small smile before turning back to her breakfast. 

"My name is Lily Evans. Why don't you have a seat?" asked Lily, gesturing to a seat across from her. Smiling happily, Serenity took the offer. "So you're Sirius Black's sister eh? How's that working out for you?" There wasn't any mocking, just true curiosity. "No offence, but he seems like a conceited jerk to me. Him and that James Potter, they think they're all that." There was a bitterness in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Serenity. 

"Can't say I don't agree," admitted Serenity guiltily. She played with her hands in her lap. "I mean, I love my brother - don't tell him that - but I've noticed he's changed. I don't think even he noticed, but … it's there." She put a sausage onto the extra plate, cut it up and ate a piece. "Oh well, what can you do? As for James, he has a good heart, he just doesn't show it… at all. At least that I've seen while I have been here. What I have noticed however, is that he's quite interested a certain girl…" 

A bunch of girls sitting around them burst into laughter while Lily simply groaned and plopped her head into her crossed arms. "Don't remind me," came the muffled reply. "He's been pinning after me since the beginning of fifth year. He expects me to just fall all over him just like all the other girls in the school. Just because he's - well - awesome on a broomstick, and can catch that stupid little snitch without even thinking about it. I mean, he's not _that_ great." 

"Perhaps not," agreed Serenity, casting a look over at the guy in question, only to be met with a glare. She gave a little wave before turning back to the red head. "Don't you think you should at least give him a chance though? I'm sure he's great once you get past the cocky exterior." 

"I guess that could happen," Lily admitted grudgingly, lifting her head to look at James. He started showing off as soon as he noticed her gaze. She rolled her eyes and looked back at Serenity. "I somehow doubt it though." 

"Well, if worse comes to worse, you could always hex him, right?" 

That earned a burst of laughter from the girl. "I suppose I could. I'm not Head Girl for nothing! Besides James Potter and Sirius Black, I'm probably one of the most magically adept people in this school - except for you. You're way beyond all of us, being wandless and whatnot." 

Blushing, Serenity hastily waved away the comment. "Being wandless doesn't mean that I'm more magically adept." Okay, that was a lie, but Serenity didn't want to scare off her newfound friend. "It basically means that we just couldn't find a wand - anywhere - that fit with me or whatever. I wouldn't know what it feels like when you find that special wand because I obviously don't have a wand. Setsuna - um, I mean Professor Meioh - told me that I probably felt it when I used magic for the first time. I can't really remember that though. It was a long time ago." 

Nodding in understanding, Lily sighed. "It must be wicked awesome to be able to do magic without a wand, and without spells. Must be pretty handy." 

"Well, yeah," grinned Serenity. "It's especially helpful when doing pranks. No evidence. And the best part, I don't even have to be close to the scene of the crime..." She trailed out, looking like a deer caught in headlights. "But you won't tell anyone will you? I would be in so much trouble if Setsuna - Professor Meioh found out!" She looked over towards the garnet-eyed teacher and saw that those same eyes were looking at her suspiciously. Smiling weakly back, Serenity but her hand in between the gaze and herself. 

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me," said Lily sincerely, with a small wink towards the other girl. She got an impish look in her eyes. "However, you have to help me with something." 

"Anything!" cried Serenity, casting a nervous glance at Setsuna. "If it's within my power to do it, I'll do it!" 

Lily smiled a smile that promised much humiliation to someone. "Well…" 

* * *

They were nervous. That was good. Everything was set in motion, and having them being nervous just made it so much more delicious. She cast a smile at her accomplice, who smiled back. Lifting her hand, Serenity focused her energy on the four boys who were not so unwittingly her victims. Her hand glowed pale silver, and she knew it had worked by the next set of events. 

Eyes going blissfully blank, the four Marauders dropped their forks with a clang, earning puzzled gazes from their housemates. As if in trance (which is exactly what it was), they stood up on the bench and on to the table, ignoring the cries of outrage from the teachers' table. With uncanny coordination, they manoeuvred into a complex anime-ish pose. That was when the music began. With deep voices, they began to sing. 

"_We're men, we're men in tights.   
We roam around the forest looking for fights.   
We're men, we're men in tights.   
We rob from the rich and give to the poor, that's right!   
We may look like sissies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!   
We're men, we're men in tights,   
Always on guard defending the people's rights!_" 

The tune changed to that of a classical cancan song. Stopping the previous poses they had been striking, the boys stood stalk still, before ripping off their robes only to reveal very red, very lacy, very risqué cancan dresses, complete with fishnet nylons. The hall burst out laughing, and it was only fuelled when the boys linked arms and started doing said dance while singing along with very out of tune, very high-pitched voices. 

Serenity and Lily were trying desperately to get a hold of their laughter. Tears of mirth ran down their faces as they clung to each other in an attempt to stop the laughter that was racking their bodies so much it hurt. 

The cancan music stopped to be replaced by the previous music, and once again, the four ripped off their dresses only to be wearing … tights. In fact, one might say they looked like Robin Hood and his merry men. Pulling swords out of - nowhere apparently, they jumped off the table and began the conclusion to the song. 

"_ We're men - MANLY MEN - we're men in tights! Yes!   
We roam around the forest looking for fights!   
We're men, we're men in tights!   
We may look like pansies, but watch what you say or else we'll put out your lights!   
We're men, we're men in tights - TIGHT tights!   
Always on guard defending the people's rights!   
If you're in a fix, just call for the men in tights!   
We're BUTCH!_" 

As soon as the last word was sung, the trance seemed to lift off the quartet, for they looked around the laughing great hall with looks of confusion on their faces. The four pairs of eyes shifted to a certain pair of seventh year Gryffindor girls, one of which was on the floor from laughing so hard. The other was gasping out between laughs, "Look - Look at what - they're wearing!" 

The four befuddled boys looked down only to be faced with the shock of their lives. In the place of robes they were wearing… TIGHTS? Getting out their wands, they quickly transfigured their erm, _tights_ back into robes. First things first. They wanted to blame someone for this. Scanning the crowd, they came across the two figures from earlier, both with innocent smiles, waving gaily at them. Two shouts of rage echoed through the hall. 

"SERENITY!" 

"EVANS!" 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


A/N: So, was this one funny? I seriously hope so. It was funny in my mind at least! *shrugs* Reviews are greatly appreciated, so please leave one if you have time. Oh, and if I don't update for awhile, I've died of embarrassment. I'll rise again soon after, so don't worry… yeah, it's going to be bad… stupid concert… 


	5. Prison Escapee Golgatha

A/N: OMG! Whoa, I haven't updated in a long time eh? I decided it was time to get my little touchie in action and finish what I started before I forget it for good. As for the lack of updates, I've been working on a novel. Do I mean to get it published? Maybe. There is one catch though: I've been out of the third-person hoop for a while (my entire novel is first-person). So if this seems forced, my deepest apologies. 

**Crystal-Winter:** Sorry 'bout that. It's integral to the plot. ^^;;  
**Zaeria: ** Nope. Pluto didn't kill Serenity. That would be evil, and Setsuna isn't the grr type. 

**The Noble Name of Black**

She blinked. "Eh?" 

Tears filled his eyes. That was the same blank expression that she had had when she was alive! Well, when she had been alive before. Apparently she was alive now too, something that mystified him. If you're dead, aren't you well, dead? Why was Serenity up and walking around? And why hadn't she aged? Serenity would definitely never wear her hair like that. And hers was silver, not gold. Odd. 

Unless it wasn't really Serenity, only someone that looked like her. A twang of sadness shot through his heart at the thought. Sure she had died a long time ago, but she was still Serenity, and he had never really let go of her, no matter what anyone said. Seeing her limp corpse all those years ago… He shuddered at the mere memory of it. 

"Aeagioang doaifhd goeiurea?" growled a blonde man close to him. His navy blue eyes glittered threateningly. 

"Excuse me?" he asked. 

"Aeagioang doaifhd goeiurea?" the man asked again, clearly annoyed. 

A pretty petite woman with - strangely enough - blue hair came forth. "Your name is what?" she asked, her voice heavily laced with an accent. 

"Sirius Black," said the man. Realization dawned on him as a memory snapped back into place. 

_A great pain in his chest… _

Falling… 

Complete and utter darkness… 

He had fallen through the veil. Looking down at himself, he saw he was still wearing his dingy robes that he had thrown on when heading to the confrontation at the Ministry of Magic. Before he had fallen through the veil. 

Dropping his head into his hands, Sirius tried to stop the tears that welled up in his eyes. How was Harry? Did Voldemort win? Had anyone else died? Would he ever be able to get back home? Would Harry be forced to live with the muggles forever? Would his name ever get cleared? A sob escaped his mouth. 

A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. His head snapped up to see the face of the wannabe-Serenity smiling down at him. She said some comforting words, and though he couldn't understand what she was saying, he knew she meant that things were going to be okay. Her blue eyes sparkled with the same sincerity that Serenity's had held. 

Without thinking twice, Sirius engulfed her in a large hug. The initial contact surprised her, making her emit a high-pitched squeak. After a few seconds though, she loosened and hugged him back. Hugging her tighter, there was a gasp of pain from her. 

She pulled away, holding his wand. She looked at it curiously, before a wide smile broke out on her face. Grasping it firmly in her hand, she waved it around. On the table behind him, a vase smashed to pieces. Looking horrified, she dropped it. 

His wand. Sirius had quite forgotten he had it. He picked it up gingerly. Suddenly, the room seemed too cold. There was a flash of red light and a burning pain on his chest… As quickly as it had appeared it, it disappeared, leaving him stunned and still holding his wand. The woman's eyes gazed at him curiously while the others' expressions were worried. 

A smile forming on his lips, he pointed the wand at himself. "Translato." A swirl of blue sparkles surrounded him, before disappearing into his skin. Pleased with himself, he looked up to find a long, sword pointed at him… and it was glowing. 

"Good Lord!" 

"Haruka! I don't think he means any harm! Put the sword down!" said a very attractive woman with sea green hair. She glared at the man. 

"But Michiru!" 

"No buts. Put it down!" 

"He could be an intergalactic rapist!!!" whined the man. "How can we endanger the future like that?" 

"He seems nice enough to me," added the girl with blue hair that had asked him his name. 

"I don't think he'll hurt her," said an exotic looking woman with mystic violet eyes. "He's aura is… different, but it's not evil. There is no demonic presence in him. No youma factor either." 

"Besides which, you basically just blew our cover," said a pert blonde with a red bow in her hair and quite a nice form. She was picking up the pieces of the vase, along with the Serenity look-a-like. 

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius. "Would anyone mind telling me where I am, who you are, and what I'm doing here?" 

They all jumped to hear him speaking in their language. The Serenity one looked curious. The others looked suspicious, and kept glancing between her and him. 

"You speak Japanese?" asked the nice one with the weird hair. 

He shrugged. "Apparently." 

"Hi! My name is Usagi!" said the nice one, beaming brightly. The other women immediately pushed her into a small room off to the side and shut the door. 

Great. He was left alone with the man who had a big shiny sword. Perfect. The man sat down and stared at him. After a long pause, the man spoke. 

"So… is your name Golgatha?" 

Okay. That was definitely a weird question. Frowning, Sirius said, "No." 

"Really? You look like a Golgatha." 

"And what about me implies that I'm a Golgatha?" 

"Everything. Evil villains usually have weird names; Beryl, Mistress 9, Nehelenia, Pharaoh 90, Galaxia, the list goes on and on. Besides, you're English. They have weird names, like Amara." He shuddered. Seeming to compose himself, he continued. "So, where did you say you come from?" 

"England." 

"Where did you spend the most time in England then?" 

"Azkaban." 

"Azkaban. Huh. Is that like a cult or something?" 

"It's a prison." 

"Prison huh? Nothing says Golgatha like a prison escapee." 

"My name isn't Golgatha!" 

"Really? Could have fooled me. So if you're not a prison escapee, are you a bum?" 

"No." 

Sirius was getting annoyed. This had to be one of the most moronic conversations he'd ever had. Obviously this man had a few screws loose in his head or something. 

"You look like a bum," remarked the man, totally unaware of Sirius' thoughts. "You know, with the whole dress and all." 

"I am not a bum, and these are robes." 

"Robes? As in a bath robe?" The man frowned. "Why the hell are you wearing a bathrobe around the street?" 

Sirius opened his mouth to respond when the women came back out. They all looked at him warily, and were clutching brightly coloured tacky plastic wands. And there were balls at the top with planetary symbols. 

"So?" asked the woman with the sea green hair. 

"Well, he's not a bum, and he's most likely not insane. Probably thinks I am though." 

A brunette walked forward. "How can we be sure we can trust you?" 

"Because he's not a bad man," said the taller blonde suddenly. Everyone in the room looked at her. Squinting her eyes at him, she added, "I didn't recognize you before, but I do now. I thought it couldn't be you, because if it was, you wouldn't be dressed in robes, but here you are." 

Sirius frowned. "Do I know you?" 

Smiling secretively, the blonde said, "My name is Minako. You already know Usagi next to me." The weird haired blonde waved. "The woman with black hair is Rei. The brunette is Makoto, the one over there is Ami." Ami was the one with the blue hair. "This here is Michiru and the woman you were talking to while we left the room is Haruka." 

The man was a woman? Sirius looked at him - her more closely. There was definitely a feminine line of her jaw, but if he hadn't been looking for it, Sirius was sure he wouldn't have found it. As Haruka glared at him, he averted his gaze. 

"So he's a good guy?" asked Usagi. 

"Definitely," smiled Minako. 

"Do I know you Minako? I've never known anyone with that name before," said Sirius, looking at her suspiciously. 

"No, you have probably not met anyone named Minako, but I wasn't Minako at the time." She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not some rabid fan girl out to get you. I got sick of stalking after Seiya, Taiki and Yaten." She looked him over. "Do you have any other clothes?" 

Sirius looked down at his robes. They were black and mangy. They hadn't been washed in a while, seeing as Kreacher hadn't liked him. A flicker of hate ran through him. Kreacher. That stupid house elf that had betrayed him. 

"Does that mean…?" Usagi trailed off. 

Minako smiled evilly. "You bet." The other women groaned and made their way quickly out of the apartment, leaving a very confused Sirius. 

* * *

"Oh! Look at that hat! It would so match the ensemble!" 

"Hey! This one has a cape!" 

"Maybe a perm would look good…" 

"Look! A manicure salon! We could get these nails done!" 

"What about those shoes? Every person needs a pair of leather boots!" 

"Look at this! Would it just look perfect?" 

"It would be just like in the manga!" 

"Yeah! We could so recreate him!" 

"Let's do it!" 

"Yeah!" 

"What? That's _spandex_! I'm not wearing that!" 

"Oh yes you are!" 

Two hours later, Usagi, Minako and Sirius immerged from the mall laden with bags and bags of clothing. Among their favourite purchases were a leather jacket, and a complete costume of a certain Saiyan prince. The two had even tried to convince Sirius to get his hair done the same way, but the wizard firmly declined. Thirty-seven years had taught him not to let girls do anything to him without knowing what it was. 

The girls chatted happily beside him, telling him things that they had done, the super fun arcade games at the Crown, how good he looked in his clothes, and various other things. Sirius had inquired about muggles, and the two had stared at him blankly. Apparently they weren't witches. What were those odd wands then? Sirius doubted they'd ever tell him freely. 

Everything was so unmagical. It scared Sirius to be walking around like a normal muggle, seeing weird things like fellytisions, and mellophones. He was beginning to see why Arthur Weasley was so fascinated by them: they _were_ fascinating. Never in his wildest dreams could he have pictured things they had done by magic. 

If his family could see him now… If his picture hadn't been burned out of the tapestry before, it would be now. 

"Oh!" said Usagi suddenly. "There's Mamo-chan!" Shoving all her bags into Sirius' arms, she ran forward and was embraced in a tight hug by a man. At least, Sirius thought it was a man. Then again, he'd thought the same thing about Haruka, and look where that had gotten him. 

"Who's Mamo-chan?" asked Sirius. 

"Chiba Mamoru," clarified Minako. "You probably shouldn't call him Mamo-chan, he might get the wrong impression. Anyways, he's Usagi's soul mate. They're meant to be together. It's their destiny. Don't they make such a cute couple?" 

Well, judging that would actually require that Sirius see this Mamoru's face. Seeing as he currently couldn't as it was blocked by Usagi's face, that action proved quite impossible. One thing Sirius could tell, was that Usagi and the man were most definitely in love. Imagine! Practically snogging in the middle of the street! Okay, well, it was just a short kiss, but who's counting? 

As the two lovebirds pulled away, Sirius had to hold back a gasp. Mamoru had raven black hair, and dark blue eyes. His cheekbones exhibited a somewhat noble blood. In his eyes, there was a happy gleam, like a dog with a bone. His face was pulled into a warm smile. 

It looked like him when he was younger! 

He looked at Minako. She didn't seem to notice, merely waved at him with her heavy-laden arms. How could she miss it? Was everyone bloody blind? Azkaban may have done a number on his spirit, giving him a shadowed look that did not go unnoticed by him every time he looked in the mirror, but it hadn't made him into a Mongolian sewer rat! 

Hell, even the way the man walked looked like him? Just where exactly had he appeared when he fell through that stupid veil? Was this a crazy backwards universe or something? Was the sky going to turn green at the moment? Were pigs going to fly? Was some evil alien going to come and take over the Earth? Well, the last one was a bit far fetched… 

The Mamoru guy walked up to him and bowed respectively. Straightening out, he held out his hand for a handshake. "I am told this is how you greet in your country," he said. 

Letting out a sigh of relief he hadn't known the situation warranted, Sirius' mind danced happily. At least the weirdo's voice wasn't the same. What was it with this place? Did everyone look like someone he knew? Even the bouncy blonde Minako next to him seemed vaguely familiar, and she had recognized him. 

Why then didn't she see it? And why didn't she seem to remember vouching for him? Was everyone on crack??? Sirius was beginning to feel like Alice in Wonderland. Oh, and just for the record, he had only heard the story when Lily had read it to Harry as a child. That's _it_. 

Shaking hands, the two men nodded in greeting. Usagi beamed, looking very happy the men seemed to like each other. While smiling on the outside, on the inside, Sirius was feeling queasy. A doppelganger of his sister was dating a doppelganger of him? Why him of all people? Why couldn't it have looked like James at least? Or Remus… 

"So, you're new? Where exactly do you come from?" Mamoru posed it as an innocent question, but Sirius didn't miss the underlying suspicion in his voice. 

"England. I'm not quite sure how I ended up here." It wasn't a lie. 

"And you can speak Japanese so fluently, how…?" 

"Mamo-chan!" said Usagi, slapping him gently on the arm. "Sirius was found by the senshi in the park. No person could pull off a scam like that. He's been through a lot. I've given him permission to stay with me." 

"You have?" Both men asked at the same time. 

"Yup!" said Usagi cheerfully. 

"I see," said Mamoru slowly. Glaring suspiciously at Sirius, he took Usagi's hand in his. 

"Which reminds me," said Usagi thoughtfully, tapping a finger to her chin, "we have to go back to the apartment now. She's meeting us there." 

"Who is 'she'?" asked Sirius. 

"A friend," smiled Minako. She picked up a few extra bags off the ground. Getting the drift, Sirius picked up the others. 

The walk back to Usagi's apartment was quiet. Mamoru and Usagi walked side by side, while Sirius and Minako walked behind. It took about ten minutes for them all to arrive. Just inside the door, Sirius and Minako dropped the bags on the floor, kicked off their shoes and collapsed into the couches. Closing his eyes and rubbing his temples, Sirius revelled in the softness of the couch. 

Someone cleared their throat. Opening his eyes, Sirius' own blue ones clashed with the garnet coloured ones of the person sitting in the seat opposite him. 

A secretive smile. "Welcome Mr. Black." 

  
A/N: *gasp* Well, it's a cliffhanger, but hey! I won't leave it as long. I'm guessing you all know who the person is. Not that hard. Oh, and before anyone asks, Sirius is not in love with his sister or whatever your uber weird imaginations think up. 


End file.
